From soulmate to Imprint?
by hellocoldjesh
Summary: Max is facing her worst nightmare when she is torn between her soul mate and her imprint.Fang her have been together longer but whenever she's away from Jacob she hurts. Will the choice she makes be for the better or worse? cptr 9 up!
1. The boy with the brown eyes!

**Disclaimer - I do not own :( Too bad...**

**Okay so i try to write as fast as i can and stuff but since i really didn't have much clue what you guys want to read about all i can say is review! Even if you hate it! :P**

**Max's p.o.v**

Flying felt amazing, feeling the wind surround you. Wrapping the soft air around your body, feeling it whip through your wings and lift you. Me and my flock thats - Fang, my right hand man (And boyfriend!) Iggy, my blind best friend (Who is surprisingly good at cooking!) Nudge, My little mutter-mouth, Gazzy, The little rascal bomb maker and Angel, my sweet little mind controlling baby, she wasn't really my baby, we just brought her up from a baby. - were about 600 feet in the air, _way_ above the clouds and feeling great because the air is _much_ purer up here!

I know their going to be getting hungry and tired soon so i go a little faster trying to reach at least Seattle by tonight would be amazing!

Mom married a man called Charlie Swann around four months ago when we where finishing off Itex, which was a total success may i add, and now we were coming to see my step sister - Bella, and sister - Ella. And i feel real lonely 'cause my name don't rhyme with theirs. I should have called myself Stella or something, but that would give Gazzy a fair few jokes about Me and beer or something like that.

"Max!!'' Nudge yelled me out of my zone-out session. ''I am _star_ving! Please can we eat, Please Max i won't moan in the morning and we can go straight to Forks! Please, Please, Please Max!'' She Babbled on intill i just ignored her and aimed down, Nudge not moaning - yeah right!

''Going down guy's, I think this is Seattle!'' Fang come by my side and give me a rare smile, making my heart swell up and nearly making me faint! I saw a forest once we come from out of the clouds, all wet - i don't know where the cartoon maker's have been because cloud's are definetly not soft or comfy - and headed for the tallest tree to land on 'just incase of bears' i think my mom said, she was convinced bears were in these forests. I found one and apparantly no-one had told Iggy about this tree 'cause he just flew straight into it.

''Ya - oww!'' He moaned making us all laugh louder. ''Hey, not funny guys, what are we doing in a tree anyway?'' He asked.

''Mom says there's been sightings of bears, so we gotta be on the look out! 'kay?'' I heard lots of _enthusiastic _(note the sarcasm!)'kay's coming from the flock, except for fang who just nodded.

We walked down to burger king and ordered - well ALOT doesn't even cover it! When we ordered the girl who's serving us lip practically hit the floor at the size of our order. I swiped the Max card through and we ate our meals, earning us lots of stares.

''Max?'' Nudge asked / whined.

''Yep.'' If she asked could we get a motel i think i was going to kill her 'cause i know it's called a Max card but sooner or later this card was gonna run out, wasn't it?

''Are we going to be staying at you mom's just for awhile or like, forever?'' Surprising me with her question - to be honest i didn't really know, but i have a plan, i _always _have a plan!

''Well, Charlie's house has four bedrooms and two are taken so i guess g.." Before i could say girl's in one boy's in another - Nudge said ''Okay so Fang and Max are definitely sharing a room because - come on you's two hardly stop making out, and we all know - well maybe not iggy but.. - that your holding hands under the table, and it's making me sick when i'm trying to eat. so i don't want fang ekig gin gar goom gan ues akin-gout...'' (**A/N -**translated that is 'sneaking in our room and thoughs making-out') -Iggy had put a hand over Nudge's mouth and as soon as she said the thing about holding hands me and fang scooted far away from each other, i knocked the table, making it wobble, by accident - making it look totally obvious!

''EW gross Nudge.'' Nudge had licked Iggy's hand and was now babbling again. Loads of people were staring at us now.

''So me, Angel and Gazzy can share a room, and Iggy, Max and Fang can share a room.'' Iggy looked revolted by the idea. ''OhMyGod! You want me to share a room with them when their doing it like bunnies?'' Iggy whisper-yelled! I felt my eye's go wide and my mouth hang open. Fang put his hand on Iggy's shoulder and whispered something about 'going too far - and next time i'll rip your head off.' Charming... ''You can't see them anyway?'' Gazzy said matter-of-factly.

''H_ellooo... _sensitive hearing!'' Iggy shook his head and went on eating with a grin.

About three hours later we were all ready to go to bed Iggy was taking first watch, Fang second and me last. I lay back on my branch - Yeah branch we where back on the tree again. - and tried to get some rest, i let one foot dangle off the end and then swirled off to dream land.

*Dream*

The sun shined on his face making him look even more gorgeous then he already was, he had short brown spiked hair and brown eye's. He was well muscled and had a to-die-for six pack. He was gazing over my shoulder, his eye's held murder. I could faintly hear someone call my name but i didn't look from his eye's. I heard footsteps and went to whirl round when the boy infront of me threw me behind him - he was _way _taller than me so i didn't even try to fight back i also didn't want to fight him, i felt scared when i looked across the field we were in and Fang was running towards us, screaming my name. Why was i scared of Fang? The boy started shaking violently intill Fang was a foot away and the boy kinda went boom and then infront of me stood a wolf with russet coloured it was beautifull. Okay i wasn't an animal lover but i fell in love with this wolf, no... i fell in love with this Werewolf! _shit! _The wolf pounced at Fang, Fang just stood and watched me...

*End of Dream*

I woke screaming Fang's name. Causing all of my flock to stir. Fang gazed over from the tree opposite, it was about a two foot jump and a seven foot fall. I jumped from my branch to his and hugged him, he stiffened for about half a second then hugged me back muttering something like hormone's and how he loved them. I kissed him lightly before hopping back over to my branch going beetroot. He raised an eyebrow and stared at me.

''Max isn't at _it _with Fang is she?'' Iggy asked. I felt my mouth hang open again - why does he keep thinking me and Fang are gonna have sex, we're not even that serius yet! I'll have to have a word with Fang about what to do with Iggy.

''Nope.'' Nudge said before turning on her branch and falling to sleep. Iggy shook his head then put his head back on his branch and fell to sleep. When Angel finally got back to sleep, i hopped onto fang's branch and he still had his eyebrow raised. i sat opposite him on the branch and went to tell him about the dream when i heard a twig snap i turned round silently to face the same brown eye out of my dream, the same boys eyes. I felt light headed and kinda woozy then and i went to jump down to see what it was when i ended up falling about four feet out of the tree when warm arms caught me. Oh god what the hell is wrong with me today. I watched as the brown eye's retreated into the dark leaving me with a dark empty feeling in my heart...

**Please review because i didn't know weather to do this or not and then i just braved it up and quickly put it on here! Is it any good? Any bad? Really bad? Please just tell me what you think - or if i should make another chapter one review saying it was good i'll put it on Quick as possible! X**

**~ miss. black!**


	2. What! Two mind readers!

**Disclaimer - i do not own *sniff***

**Enjoy, mostly a filler but...**

**X**

It scared me how much them eyes alone had spun my head. Them deep brown eyes, i felt like i could swim in them. I wasn't ready to tell the flock because if i had fell in love with an newly improved eraser they would be _sooo _angry... Wait what _**loved?**_I loved this thing or person? Huh weird it doesn't seem like the love i have for Fang it's obviously not as strong but i had felt something for the thing/person so did it mean i was in love or just under some kind of spell? I had felt like i had known this person/thing for my whole life so my guess is on the spell! But whatever had happened last night has to be reversed unless it was proper love?

Okay so i am in _love _with a possible newly-improved eraser with brown dreamy eyes? I was one weird bird-kid! Dusk was on it's way and i was just gonna wake Fang, - Who i was currently lying ontop of, in a childfriendly way not in the way you all think. After i had fallen of his branch last night i had stayed on his branch just incase so he'd fallen asleep while i was on watch. - when a bright colour caught my eye, i looked into the woods and make out two faint red glowing dots, 'Erasers' was my first thought when five more 7 more pairs came to join the other one. I paniced and shook Fang awake. ''Wake up, Erasers!'' I whispered to him, silently he sat up the way i had learn't him and the rest of the flock. He looked at were i was staring - at nothing, whatever had been there was gone as quick as it had come. He raised his eyebrow at me but was was just like fang, to think i'm a crazy person, well i do have a voice and have wings so i guess i can see why he doubts my sanity.

''I know i saw 8 pairs of red eyes fang, I AM NOT CRAZY!'' I whisper yelled at him, his eyes went the size of flying saurcers then.

''Max? I only _thought _that.'' Shit! Now i think about it at the back of my mind there were voices swurling around. I just assumed the voice had come back to piss me off. I listened carefully, yes i could hear Gazzy. Gazzy was dreaming.

*Max watching Gazzy's dream*

He ran through the forest in his head, - he was topless and just had three quarter pants on, i saw through Gazzys eyes. - then bust through the last of the trees and turned back to see bears running at him. Gazzy walked himself to the edge of the cliff and looked down to the crashing waves below. The wolfs were near he could here there thundering paws pounce towards him. Then he jumped, it was like i was ripped out of his body and was watching from above as he fell towards the water below i could see his bear back, and two jarred bloody lines down his back where his feathery wings usually came from.

I weeped into Fangs chest for awhile. - Gazzy had been dreaming about the school, he thinks their gonna come back and get us and rip out our wings. He was also terrified of the bears that 'lived' in these forests! I don't know why this made me sad, maybe because he must feel like we can't pretect him or we will let him be taken to save our own backs... - till i got a hold on myself and felt like knocking myself out - i had just cried! No-one saw invincible Max cry, NO-ONE! I glared into fangs eyes. ''You tell anyone i cried. I will have to kill you.'' I said only half joking. He give me a half smile, It wasn't his amazing full smile but it was a start. He leaned in and kissed me quick on the mouth, then he whispered in my ear ''Your secret dies with me.'' But then Iggys and Nudges voices started mumbling something in my head well not to my head specifically but.. I started getting a headache then, not a mind splitting brain attack just a normal annoying headache! Nudge's babbling about how she would love to go to school (Just a normal school!) and Iggy's 'I wonder what's for breakfast' thoughts were soon joined by Angel and Gazzy's mind talking:

_Hey Gazzieee... _Angel squealed in Gazzy's and my head - they were oblivious of me hearing though.

_Hi, Hi Ange! _Gazzy almost sang back, _waaayyyy_ to happy if you ask me! By the end of their good-morning's and everything i felt like screaming 'Hello a girl with a headache over here!' but instead i just shut my eyes tight and lay on Fang's chest. Oh god then the flock will know somethings up. I could hear everyone around me start to wake up properly now. Fang was thinking about eating, Forks and his blog, but yah know not all at once he's not gonna go around eating forks and blogs, He could but even though it would be comically funny it would also be a pain in the arse to pay for - having to get an opperation to surgically remove a couple of forks and a laptop? How would i explain that one?

Everyone kept on nattering in their head. I mean for people on the run we know a hell of a lot of gossip! At the moment Gazzy and Iggy were planning to make bombs - Which when i get rid of my headache, i will put a fullstop too. Nudge and Total were talking about museums or some kind of literature, something that was gonna make me proud when i heard about it... I hope! Angel was just looking at me from her branch.

There was a pain in my heart, not physical but mentally, and i knew all too well that the possible newly-designed eraser would make it stop hurting!

_No Max! Stop blocking me i know you can hear me Maaxxx. _Angel mentally screamed! _Let me in... or i'll... Erm.. I'll tell them! I'll tell them you fell for the eraser! Please Max... _I immediately took down my walls and let Angel back into my mind.

_When she pouts she's sooo cute! _Fangs mind mumbled to me, i looked at him with wide eye's and he grinned at me making me sink my head deeper into his chest intill annoying vomit sounds in everyones heads started to be too much! "SHUT THE HELL UP WITH THE VOMIT SOUNDS GUYS!" I scream at them! All but Fang and Angel gasped. They _all _stared at me though. "Oh yeah i can read you mind, And no Gazzy you can not have an XBox 360!" I felt bad for letting my anger out on them but at the moment i was too... headachy to care! Fang held me tightly to his chest incase i fell off the tree like last night. Then he buried his face in my hair and kissed me, everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Iggy was mumbling something like 'If only i could've seen his face' (obviously about Gazzy) with a grin so wide it reached from ear to ear so i guess i had caught it right. I turned to face Fang and wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed him, he was obviously kissing me back 'cause yah know we're soul mates. two minutes into our make out session, Fangs tongue was asking my bottom lip premission to enter i was about to accept when a low, angry, wolfs growl came from the forest too close for my liking....

**Yeah guys you like the chapter some Fax here but i vow to get rid of it soon as :) Me like Jax so Fax will be gone hopefully next chapter... Tell me whatcha think, please! cause if you don't tell me i can't write what you want! Review and i will get the next chapter up soon as can do!**


	3. A wolf? jake pov!

**Disclaimer: Do not own :( *sniff***

**Well I got a couple of reviews one of which : when i read it, i finally decided I will definitely be finishing this story... Even if i don't get any reviews, From now on i will not even think of giving up on this story! Thanks for reading and **_**please**_** review! And just to let you know i have links on were to find the first six chapters on my profile! Enjoy!**

**Special thanks too : OuttaControl! For givin' me inspiration! Now let's read on.....**

**Jake Pov**

I growled low, watching as the two people; One of which i was in love with, made-out. Her hair was scruffy and dirty, her clothes had blood, dirt and grass stains smeared all over them, The dirt on her face made it look like she had a tan! This kid had had a rough life, i bet. The rest of the pack - which had just phased, it seems - shouted at me for growling. They didn't like this. They hadn't took the Imprint well at all.

_flashback_

_''Jake, you have gotta be kidding me? you have already imprinted remember, Renesmee?" Leah looked at me like i was crazy or something, maybe i was!_

_We had just been to the woods because there had apparently been sightings of __**vampires!**__i mean, yeah they were good looking for humans and yeah, they didn't walk at a normal human speed and yes, we did see them jump about 9 - 10 feet out of a tree without breaking a single bone or falling -well the coffee coloured one fell on her butt..... But they didn't smell like vampires - actually they smelt kinda chickeny. _

_I realised i didn't have an answer for Leah and decided to turn to Sam after a slight glare at Leah first - Obviously!_

_"I have never heard of something like this, But it could make sense. Renesmee is only 50% human and it is impossible for werewolves to imprint on a vampire. Their as the girl only had some human in her it would be possible... And she did kinda smell birdie!'' Sam said _

_"So we go find the little birdiethen punch it until she spills who she is?'' Leah almost sang out and when I growled, she had called my girl "**IT**"__ she grinned right in my face. _

_"I'm gonna go find the girl!'' I said and walked out of my door leaving mine and Sam's pack staring after me. It had gotten dark while we had been talking, real dark. I heard Sam call after me something like "Come back here - she could be dangerous!" I mean what the.... I'm a **WOLF!** Goddamn it! how dangerous could a girl and her friends be!_

_I transformed and set out to find my girl, Even though Sam couldn't tell me what to do anymore - they could still track me and that could scare the girl! But no-one was Wolfy anyway. _

_I heard a girl scream FANG and my first thoughts were: Bloodsuckers! I ran as fast as i could, My thoughts were - Why can't they keep that vampire, Jasper under freaking control! until i got into a little clearing with a big tree in the middle. where we had last seen them last night. She jumped of her branch and ran into a boys arms, at first i wanted to growl but i held it in if we were to ever meet she might get scared of me. _

_A blond boy and a couple of other kids heads popped up and asked her whats wrong, and the blond one asked if they were doing _it_and i think i knew what that meant. She hopped back onto her branch after giving the boy opposite her a kiss. Then when a the little girl put her head on the branch and fell asleep, she hopped back on to it. I walked forward when the last of the heads fell back asleep only two people were awake the boy and girl. That's when i stood on a tree limb and her head whipped towards where i stood all she would be able to see would be my eyes, there was so much love in them. I ran far i don't know why i just did._

_End of flashback._

Now i was playing the nice little stalker and growling at her pushy boyfriend. Her head turned again but this time i walked into the clearing and up to the tree, she looked at the boy and he shrugged. I heard her whisper yell a girl named angel, she thought i couldn't hear. The little girl with blond hair stood and jumped to were my girl was. The little girl whispered something to her and she whispered something back. The little girl jumped down next to me and i took a couple of steps back - just in case i hurt her. The emo boy jumped down next to her followed by my girl.

"I can't read the animals mind." My girl whispered to emo boy obviously thinking i can't hear- 'cause Duh i am a Wolf! Then the girl just nodded - I must have missed what he had said. My girl was now frowning at the little angelic blond girl.

"Max, he thinks your _'his girl.' _" The small blond one said. What the heck? stupid mind reading people just like the blood suckers! so the girls name was max, huh nice name! The emo boy pulled max into his arms and growled at me. He was scary. The little girl giggled.

"He's not scary, its okay... Jacob my name's Angel." She frowned as if she was struggling to pull things out of my mind - Oh wait, she is!

Her name was Angel how Ironic well she did look - Angelic! She pointed to emo boy and laughed. ''And he's not emo boy, he's Fang." And Fang growled again.

Max took a step towards me and then another until she was right in front of me.

''Go.'' She said. I shook my head, and her eyes flared. ''YES! I will not let you hurt Fang or the rest of my fl- amily! And I'm NOT - REPEAT NOT **YOUR GIRL!** " She roared making my eyebrows raise almost comically.

''Hey!'' Fang said, he hadn't talked once but now he had some pride to protect! ''I won't let the mutt hurt me or our fl-amily.'' He said emotionless. Why did they say fl-amily like they were gonna say something and decided not to. Right then the sun was coming out and i knew i had to get to bed if i wanted to make school but i don't care, i just want this girl to trust me, to possibly love me like i love her. Shes my imprintee god damn it! Angels eye's widen and then she glances from me to max then back to me again.

''What's up Ange?'' Max asked, i got the feeling she's the leader of whatever they were.

''They know were not what we seem!'' She said to Max and Fang or emo boy as i call him.

"Well _Jacob_ we gotta go tell you pack to LEAVE US ALONE. and we will get on fine." Max sounded like she had bipolar!

"What's bipolar?'' Angel asked innocently. Max was super mad and stomped off, Almost comically - I kept imagining steam coming out of her ears! She jumped up the tree and pushed three people of there branches, one had brown hair and coffee skin, The girl who fell on her butt last night. Two boys, both had blond hair and blue eyes and they all were equally as mad and dirty as Max. They landed on their feet and when the girl saw me she screamed "WOLF" at the top of her lungs - I swear half of Canada heard!

The tall blond boy - who's eyes never really settled on anything, so i think he's blind, put a hand over her mouth and she stopped she glared at him, and if he is blind that glare was wasted.

"Iggy, Nudge is glaring at you." Max said calmly jumping out of the tree, and also landing on her feet. What are these guys?

"Max?" The small blond boy said that looked a lot like Angel.

"It's okay Gaz." Then she looked at me and pointed to each of the people while saying their name.

"That's Gazzy my brother. That's Iggy And that's Nudge." well that explains the resemblance. They also were graceful and definitely smelt chickeny!

Angel giggled at my thought and then grinned at a frowning Max, who then started to fume and yelled:

"C'mon guys lets get to forks already, I wonna see my mom!'' I could see pain in her eyes and i knew she didn't want to leave, i knew how it felt, it feels like part of you heart had been ripped out and you couldn't find it. It was _so _painful.

I ran to the out of the clearing and phased back, i had to show her _me_. I put my clothes on and ran back to the clearing....

**Okay so you like? or not? review? for me? Enjoy Review and I'll upload twice as fast!**

**Thanks to the readers too!**

**T~T~F~N!**

**~ Miss. berblack!**


	4. I smiled and nodded

**Disclaimer- Do not own max ride or twilight.... Blah Blah Blah.. Heard some people were reading my story and not review to tell me they hate/love it? Yeah... I know - if your one of the people now slowly slidding down the back of their chairs in shame... SO YOU SHOULD BE! - I know where you live! (not really cause that would just be freaky!) Anyone else get totally addicted to Vampire Diary's, the one on TV? or book, whatever?**

**~Berblack X**

* * *

**Max Pov**

The tingling up my back eased as the wolf ran into the forest. I knew somehow it would be back - but ceased the moment, I got out my wings and hurtled into the sky followed quickly by the flock.

_Max? Can you hear me, what's up....? _Angel peeped into my head, but i was blocking her again - now the flock knew what was the point. My head hurt from every ones thoughts, some went as quick as they had come. Some lingered in the air and whispered again and again in my head. Angel must have found a hole in my wall because she'd gotten in and now had full access to my thoughts and feelings. _Yep-o i can her you, hunny. _I said/thought back. This isn't something i asked for, or wanted. Yeah, okay once or twice i might have thought - I wonder whats going on in their heads? But this, being able to steal memories, thoughts, privacy! Its awful! I felt Angels presence leave and i felt a twang of guilt. Had she heard all of that?

I looked back at her, Yes she sure had. Her head hung low and i swear i saw tears fall. That wasn't like us, no-one gets upset that easily! Not even Angel! whats up with her, I hung back and waited for everyone but Angel (Who was tailing behind at the end.) to go past me. Fang give me a confused look that i just shrugged at. _I she Okay? I'll ask her later. _He obviously didn't want me to here that.

"Angel...." I said as my flock dove in and out of clouds - oh great their gonna get soaked! "Ange i didn't mean those things, I'm just confused and a little upset -" I started, i had a whole speech thing ready. See I'm super Max making up speech's on the spot! But of course she goes and interrupts me.

"- Okay Max i know sometimes i look into your mind when you think I'm not there. And yeah sometimes i can use it to make people forget. But i never meant - " But i stopped her rambling by putting a hand over her mouth, like i do with Nudge every other hour or so. "Maybe you could help me block them out or send people messages - like you can?" I asked her, making her head pop up and letting me see the tear marks. I wiped some away. "Oh baby I'm sorry." I really hadn't liked and still don't like upsetting her, and i understand for me this is way different. I've never comforted the flock, that's Iggys job. "Soo...?" I prodded hoping that she says yes....

Angels hair flew up and down wildely around her face. She nodded about fifty more times. then lept into my arms. "Can we get a hotel tonight?" She asked or more begged me. "We're gonna find moms today so you don't have to worry. Hopefully shes heard were coming. We told her to read Fangs blog all the time so she should have." I made a small wish to god this would come true, but if it did - Things would be _way_ to perfect! And everyone knows things that go to perfect we usually end up running away, Examples - Anna's, Alaska, The little house in the middle of the desert.... So not many places!...

I took Angels hand and we went with my super speed to catch the flock up who were as i had suspected, absolutely SOAKED! "Your freaking SOAKED!" I yelled at them at the top of my lungs. It wasn't fair to take this out on them, So what... we'd meet a weird wolf... no we'd met a - I checked my head for signs of Angel present, she wasn't - WEREWOLF! A guy, that wolf, my dream, Fang staring at me with rejection and shock - it had to add up somehow, if i could now predict the future, it made no sense! Why would i let the werewolf Jacob attack my best friend, soul mate, right hand man and boyfriend? I sighed, faintly aware of the voices in the back of my head, i concentrated on listening to Fangs.

_What's up with Max? She totally weirded out at the wolf-person! Huh? I wonder if she listening, Yeah... If your listening 'Hi?' _I grinned wide, so did Angel, then both of us tilted down towards the outskirts of the forest to find food, Mom and possibly a phone book!

I made a virtual list in my head of what we needed.

1. Food

2. Phone book!

3. Food

4. Mom!

Okay not very big but, we had to get to McDonald's before they stop the breakfast meals. We told Iggy where we were gonna land this time, much to his relief. Then we ran of to go scoff some big mac's down our hungry necks.

We tired not to make a wholy show like yesterday, we sort of succeed except for when Nudge said 'WHY ARE CLOUDS _SOOO_ WET?' And we received a couple of dodgy looks and had to leave. _quickly_. We found a phone booth in the end and found moms address easy! It was under swan just like we suspected, Angel loved the last name!

*** * ***

We were sitting on a tree in the forest overlooking the big, white old house. Charlie swans house to be precise when i heard a kind of rumbling kind of like a car, but it was _way_to loud. I frowned and watched road as a fast car stop and started all the way to Charlies house - Must be Bella. Mom had told me she was a total klutz, and i don't know much about cars but it sound like it was in the wrong gear. "wings in guys!" I whisper yelled to them, far to low for Bella to hear. We all tucked in our wings and jumped at 5 foot out of the tree and started walking over to Bella, just before we reached her she sniffed the air and her eyes got wider. She spun to face us, i tried to listen to her thoughts but i could seem to get through - it was some kind of wall. Then she looked at us and frowned.

"MOOOM!" A shout come from inside making us all spin around in inhuman speed - wait what? I shook my head, i must of imagened it. A twelve-ish year old, with curly golden hair came pouncing towards us. Then ran head first into who i thought had been Bella, i must have been wrong - she looked way to young to have a kid this age. They both turned towards us grinning widely.

"Hi! My names Bella! Your Mrs. swanns kids right?" She had said Mrs. swan like...I dunno? I felt like saying 'Creepy kid and mom say wha?' but i don't think they'd like that at all! They had said Mrs. Swann like it was their mother or something. OMG. I think i have now just become the definition of jealous. I just smiled and nodded.

"Oh... Err. I'm Renesmee and nice to meet you..?" Renesmee ended the awkward sentence with a question mark obviously wanting our names. I pretended to be oblivious and just nodded and smiled. So.. it i Bella and her daughter. I was able to pick up the thoughts of both now.

_Whens dinner, am starved! I hope Jacobs is at home now, so glad they weren't vampires! _(AN - Bella talking!)

_I wonder how daddy is. I wonna go see Jacob.._What the hell! Vampires? Werewolf's?

I am pretty sure Jacobs the same wolf in the forest as the guy they know in human form, the guy in my dreams - I said the guy _in_ my dreams not _of _my dreams. SO SHUT IT PEOPLE READING AND THEN GOING *gasp*! I looked through some files in their head, yep like a library or something there were files some really obvious like the ones in renesmees labeled _vampire _and _werewolf_! but some weren't like some were called _volturi _or _Imprintee knowledge!_

I got all the info i needed all i did was look in the werewolf one and found a russet wolf, just like the one in the forest. Then i took a bit of a wonder through Imprintee knowledge, curiosity i guess. And found _very _interesting things out about Jacob black, who lives in La Push and eats like there's no tomorrow.

"So.. Werewolf's huh?" I started casually while my flock, Bella's and Renesmee's eyes popped out their heads. I dragged my fingers through my dirty blond hair then looked at renesmee with a mocking smile on my face. "Hows it to be a Imprintee from a baby, that should be nice, to have someone love and tend to you from a baby..." Her went way wider than i thought was possible. She gulped, "What else do you know?" She said panicing, i didn't like doing this to a twelve year old but i was gonna find out what was bugging me about this place. cause there was something in the back of my mind!

"Well? I got something about vampires? And something about imprinting obviously..." Their wide eyes were filled with shock and... sympathy? Bella looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay... how much about vampires?" Er... nothing? "Don't try and find out if you don't know anything else. Your life depends on that." She said with a sad smile to renesmee. Who's eyes where still bulging out her head.

"Ran into him too. Jacob i mean. He's a sexist pig, how do you put up with him. cause he calls me 'his girl' again. i will without even thinking ram my fist into his face...." I was about to go on when Renesmee went from shocked, to angry, to hurt then settled on pain. If anyone just glanced at her you wouldn't be able to tell the difference. As she passed her mom, she grabbed her hand. Bella nodded then faced us with a big fake smile.

*** * ***

**Hey, Thanks for some really nice reviews except for one or two *coughREBECCAcough* who couldn't be nice if their life depended on it. REVIEW!**

**~ BerBlack! X**


	5. Why can't you love me?

**Hi guys, and yeah its been a couple of days - and i totally would have updated like, THE SAME DAY! i swear but my auntie got me viruses and i had to restart my whole computer. So duh that means all my files and writing were deleted :( I think i need a knew name - the name for this is crappy, i mean if i were on Fan-fiction and i was scrolling down the list i totally wouldn't pick a story with a bad name... Would you?**

**Disclaimer : Do not own anything! Except the plot....**

**Renesmee POV**

"MOO-OM!" I yelled from the hall - i was watching her and the other strange five kids, they smelt - well oddly tempting. I mean after eating lions all my life? but you probably wouldn't understand. She looked panicked at the kids as if she didn't know who they were. That was strange everyone knew my mom, and my mom knows everyone in this town.

She spun to face me at total inhuman speed, way to keep up appearances. Good luck with explaining that i thought, but the other kids turned round just as fast - maybe even faster. I cocked a eyebrow up then bounced into moms arms. If i wasn't 'adopted' then people would wonder why i could possibly be a daughter of such a young girl, but i am 'adopted' and growing about a inch and a half every other night. She took deep fake breaths, so they wouldn't suspect anything, but they all lifted their dirty eyebrows up in sync at us, so i guess it was a little too late. I was going to explain when mom stepped in, oh i was touching her. I express my thoughts sometimes. Mom shook her head quickly.

She stepped out of my embrace and towards the children nervously, i don't know why but she relaxed a little when she did. Then she grinned wide, i did the same as she had - stepped forward and grinned. "Hi! My names Bella! Your Mrs. swanns kids right?" She said. The oldest looking girl nodded and smiled slightly. It was strange, unlike when i look at a human and they have bumps and holes in their faces, her skin was smooth and _very _dirty.

All of them were like that, dirty, jeans covered in blood and grass stains, the blond boys eyes kept darting round too. He was frowning and whispered "Who are them people?" To a dark haired boy, his long hair fell over his eyes but i could tell he was looking at the oldest girl, he frowned and shook his head a couple of times. Then he seemed to realize something and tapped him four times on the shoulder.

Mom looked at me and i wondered why. Then i practically _felt_the oldest girl look at me. It dawned on me, "Oh... Err. I'm Renesmee and nice to meet you..?" I ending the sentence with a question mark, hoping for their names. They were oblivious to it. I wonder how daddy is. I wonna go see Jacob, like now! Daddy had gone hunting with Jasper and Alice and Jacob and his pack - that now included : Seth, Leah, Embry, Paul, Quill and Rebecca (**A/N - Okay i understand your all their going "WTF!" but in BD with the volturi - due to **_**lots **_**of vampires - their were lots of anonymous wolves! this is one. [i also wanted my bf to be in the story!]**) . Jared, Sam, Collin and Brady are the only ones that refused to believe that my family and them would never be able to get along. They left about six months ago right after the problem with the Volturi.

Max looked at her shoes and mumbled "So.. Werewolf's huh?" she started casually while her family's, Moms and my eyes popped out their heads. She dragged her fingers through my dirty blond hair, sending the delicious smell our way - i fought over the smell. Then looked at me with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Hows it to be a Imprintee from a baby, that should be nice, to have someone love and tend to you from a baby..."

How the hell did she know this. I gulped, "What else do you know?" I said trying to keep calm and not panic, but my voice betrayed me. "Well? I got something about vampires? And something about imprinting obviously..." I felt my eyes widen sympathetically, if the Volturi learnt about this - well they could kill her and her friends. And maybe even us in the process. Mom looked at the girl again. "Okay... how much about vampires?" She asked "Don't try and find out if you don't know anything else. Your life depends on that." She give me a look that said 'We should go see Daddy.'

"Ran into him too. Jacob i mean. He's a sexist pig, how do you put up with him. cause he calls me 'his girl' again. i will without even thinking ram my fist into his face...." I knew the girl was gonna go on but i just put my faced the floor and let the rejection of her words sink in. I have to go find Jacob - he can tell me that she was lying and give me a cuddle or something, then call me stupid. Ha i am stupid for believing her. I walked past Mom and grabbed her hand as i walked past, showing her Jacobs house. She give me a sympathetic smile then turned to face the others with a Oh-so-fake grin-smile thing on her face.

I popped in my headphones and found the file on my iphone that was named 'Depressing' Yep i make files for my moods, i get bored sometimes! I picked the first song that was Broken wing, Flyleaf. Strange enough it didn't make me feel any better. Yeah, you should probably _note my sarcasm! _I flicked to the next song, Spill canvas, Connect the dots. I officially give up, i turned off my iphone. Whoever downloaded these 'Depressing' songs needed shooting - Something tells me it wont do any good anyway.

I walked slowly as soon as i got passed the La Push boarder line - Alice or Daddy couldn't come and get me now, like they usually do. I'm not aloud to cross on my own - Jacob comes to me. A couple of cars passed me but not many, for La Push! I walked past a old, damp looking house, also known as the Clearwaters. Jacob would probably be at his house around now, so if i hurry then I'll catch him before he goes to meet his Pack.

I got to the drive and i had been right. Outside his house was his red Rabbit, such a girl car if you ask me! I knocked twice, and i swear _all_the faint whispers died immediately. I heard the squeaks of Billy's wheelchair come over to the door, it swung open. Billy stared at me for a minute before quickly wheeling back. I stepped into the house, the lounge was deserted - they must be in the kitchen.

"Bella know your here?" Billy asked with an eyebrow raised, last time i decided to come here - to La Push here was the day that Daddy and Jacob got in a big fight, over well nothing in particular. What was the saying Mom uses... Oh yeah 'Gawd... MEN?'

I shook my head, then thought about it again and nodded. I _had _shown Mom a picture of Jacobs. It's Daddy I'm worried about. Billy frowned and nodded towards the kitchen - motioning for me to go forward with his hand. I walked in quickly Sam and Paul looked up, i quickly looked at Jacob who had his head in his hands. It took a lot of work to be around Sam since the Pack decided to go their ways. Sam give them _necessary _imformation but that was about it - i wonder why he's here?

"Hello Renesmee, Imprintee of _Jacobs_, Half bloodsucker and child of Bella's." Sam said, okays so usually there's this thing were if anyone says anything about me being a 'leech' or 'blood-sucker' then Jacob growls at them, but not today - something must be seriously wrong.I clenched my teeth and glared at him like Mom had told me to. I _so_wasn't a proper vampire yet - i mean i can live from a human diet its just yucky! I went to step towards Jake when Sam put a one-minute finger up to me.I was confused for a minute. Why should i do what he says but right then Jacob slowly took his head out of his hands and he began to shake a little.

I walked towards him slowly and reached out to calm him, i put a hand on his shoulder and instead of his usual i-touch-his-shoulder-and-he-calms-down thing he started to shake even more - i he angry at me for coming here.I was just going to go when i felt something in my stomach, something changing. Then there was pang in my stomach - like stomach ache - but it wasn't because vampires don't get ill and i am absolutely sure i don't.

The pain grew in my stomach more and more, intill finally, i couldn't bare it. I let go of shaking Jacobs shoulder and doubled over in pain. I let out a slight whimper, yep it was one of those times i just wish i could cry my pain out. The edges of my vision was fading and i could slightly feel the warmness of whoever picked me up, i don't really feel the warm unless its a werewolf. Then i was in complete darkness

It was nice here, calm not too bright, but not too dark. The words ''I wish i could love you'' echoed through Renesmees dream and echoed through what was now a lonely heart - from a girl that was once loved and wanted by someone.

**Okay so... what do you think? i didn't know weather to do from Jacobs or Renesmees and then i thought - WHAT THE HELL? and did Renesmees she was fun to right, i liked the whole depressed thing! The last parts in 3rd person sooo... If you were confused with any of it PM me or Review! (I know there kinda small chapters - but when you write them on WordPad they look very big okay?!)**

**Ermm.. Review? What POV do you want? What pairings? Should i do character death or not? **

**Okay so, i have a two pretty good plot's - but it depend on the reviews which one i should do - one has character death, one doesn't. **

**~BerBlack! X**


	6. The death of

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything other than the plot and Rebecca (HE HE)**

**Hey, okay so.. have you noticed the lack of REVIEWS? 'cause i have... i will still write the story anyway - but if i get two review on this chapter I'll get the next one up the next day so... :P Sorry it's took forever it wouldn't let me update AND thanks again to OuttaControl!**

**~BerBlack X**

**Jacob POV**

I walk into the forest that my girl, Max is waiting - only she isn't. She must have ran away when i left.. Ah crap. Got to go see Sam again and ask, i don't know _directions_? I must have scared the wits out of them little ones. I knew i should have waited in till she was alone. Do i have any luck with girls..

First Bella - Love of my life, dream girl - Runs of with nemesis, vampire.

Then Renesmee - Imprintee, falling in love - I go ruin it with imprinting on _max_

Finally Max... - My girl, my imprint - Goes away with emo-boy _Fang..._

Okay that's kinda wrong since two out of three of them had love towards me forced upon them and i blackmailed the other one to kiss me. Yeah that's how far i have to go to get a girl...

I walk slowly out of the forest, letting the falling autumn leaves fall on me. I took a tip from my school - which i **never **do by the way, and 'Turned my frown upside down' Okay, waste of my time. It worked zero percent for me. I got out the forest and walked slowly towards our little house. I flipped my cell phone open and found the name Snot-pack. AKA Sam Uley. I rang twice before he picked it up.

"He-ello?" His voice rang through the phone making me shake a little out of anger. "Yes, Jacob?" His voice held annoyance and impatience. "We have a problem, Sam.." I mumbled through the speaker. "Come to mine, see you there." Then i hung up, he'll definitely be there - either out of curiosity or out of anger for hanging up on him. Either way, he won't care how i feel, because 'I'm not part of _his _pack!' And to that i say WHATEVER!

I rolled my shoulders twice before walking into the house where four pairs of eyes looked up at me. Billy rolled over to me and put a hand on my arm and Sam just looked kind of mad at me. Paul and Rebecca looked pissed-off about being here, i bet they are - Since my sister isn't here, Paul definitely will be, i just can't seem to get him the hell out of my house. Rebecca doesn't seem to like the idea that she's a wolf, the first time she changed was in public and for about a month no one heard anything from her. We all just reckoned she'd finally done herself in, i mean after five trys of suicide she has almost got over the hole this-world-hates-me phase, _almost._

As soon as i walked into the kitchen i heard Rebecca say goodbye to Sam and Paul as she walked out the door. I took a seat on the kitchen stool and Sam, Paul and Billy followed me in. Sam took a seat next to me and Paul took a seat on the opposite side and leaned over the counter towards me. "Jacob?" Sam asked slowly. "What happened with the girl?" What? Does he think I've hurt her? "Nothing, she ran off! I need to know where she's staying!" I yelled at him, i was shaking _bad_ now. "It's not _that _Jacob. Sam just meant, did you meet her? Or even find her?" Billy _corrected _Sam even though we both know that is **definitely **not what he meant. "Yeah, but i think i scared her, i meet her in wolf form because her boyfriends name was Fang. She was kissing him - I growled and yeah they are one paranoid family, one graceful, chicken-y smelling, paranoid family." I put my head in my hands as i said the last part. "- And i have **definitely **imprinted on Max - that's her name." I felt my blood rush too my face then, and was glad i put my head in my hands.

There was a two small knock on the door that i recognised as Renesmee's, Billy wheeled himself to the front door oblivious of who was at the door. I cringed into my hands again as hear her talk, instead of usually picking out the good points in her walk, talk and looks, my mind picked out the bad points. Her smell = GROSS!, how she wears earrings that are way to big for her face, the way that she is way to graceful, the little crock in her nose, the little dint just above her left eyebrow. I mentally scolded myself for thinking those things. I could hear Billy talking to Renesmee in a official tone - like when Sam used to be the Alpha of me - but i couldn't, it was like i was underwater. I could faintly hear Renesmee quite footsteps and Billy's wheelchair. Paul said something that if i had been listening two nights ago, i probably would have ripped his head of, but one - I couldn't hear what he said and two - I couldn't feel it.

I couldn't feel the things i used to be able to for Renesmee, i usually feel happy, cheery and _love_. Now i feel hatred, pain and sympathy. How could i do this to her, she's so young for heartache like this. I was shaking violently now and i felt Renesmee's cold hand on my shoulder, she knew that usually calmed me down - But it never, i wanted to throw her away from me. She smelt like CRAP and was freezing my shoulder to freaking death! I heard a gasp from Renesmee and her hand went from my shoulder. At first i thought i had hurt her but when i lifted my head ever so slightly out of my hands, Sam was off his chair and i was **not **Wolfy at all. Renesmee was doubled over in pain when Sam scooped her up and ran into my room with her. I followed slowly behind.

"What happening to her?" I asked my voice was calm - But after another thought i found i couldn't care less if i tried. Sam and Paul shrugged in unison. I walked past them and straight into my room. On my bed Renesmee was there lying down, but still doubled over in pain. I lay next to here and whispered "I wish i could love you" Into her ear, she was well out so she didn't hear me. I still wore a sad smile as i stood up and rolled my shoulders. Flipped open my phone and found Bella's number, she's the only bloodsucker aloud around here, and that's only okay because last time Renesmee tried to come down here it ended with me and her leech fighting, she had to cross the line to go get Renesmee from my house because i refused to let Edward - so i watched him, or rather fought him until Bella come back. It was all good until Renesmee came panicking her little head off.

I tore myself away from my memories to press the ring button on the phone. _Ring.....Ring......Ring.....Ring _I started tapping my fingers across the headboard on my bed _Ring....Ring......Ring......Ring _"HE-LLLO!" Bella's voice sang through my phone, calming me a little. I always find her voice soothing. "Jacob, what's up? You okay? Is Renesmee okay? How are you - And Renesmee?" I could practically see her face all panicked and upset - She always expects the worse but this time shes right. "It's Renesmee, somethings wrong with her. She's in pain." I said calmly back. I heard a 'HUH' come from Bella's voice before i hung up - i do that allot! I knew i shouldn't be nasty to her but i was pretty pissed that Emo-boy Fang took my girl away. Oh god, how i want Max right now...obviously not in a sexual way -YOU PEOPLE HAVE SICK MINDS -

"Bella coming?" Billy asked me. "Cause i think Renesmees calmed down allot now..." I started shaking again for no reason. "Going for a run." I said running out the house fast, as soon as i got out the house i exploded my clothes going everywhere. I shook my head when i heard Billy sigh and mumble 'Gawd, will he just stop exploding his clothes?' from inside the house.

I ran straight into the forest, running backwards through my day. Stopped loving one imprint = Renesmee Meet Max's family = One of which can read my mind. One of my imprint loves another guy. = Emo-boy and Max The girl i love smells like chicken = Err... Gross much? I imprint twice and end up breaking Renesmees heart!

_You life sucks more the mine Jacobie! _Rebecca mentally laughed in my head. She thought her nickname for me was amazingly funny. _To bad I'm not gonna have a life, Jacobie..-SCREAM-.. Rebecca? That's not funny BECCA! _Oh god, oh god! She's finally done it. I ran to where the wolf was. Rebecca was by a cliff in human form, her hands at her side she looked at me and smiled, for the first time ever as a wolf. She took a step towards the edge and a couple of rocks fell into the deep black ocean below. I changed quickly into human and then swore to myself for not getting clothes. Oh well. I ran out the bushes where she was and as she saw me her eyes widened as and she looked away from me.

I leaped at her when she looked away and she went well away from the edge, all my thoughts were clear of my two imprints. I needed to protect my new pack member. She started shaking then and i thought she was going to phase. But then she burst out laughing and pointing at my private area. I heard a rustle by the bushes and some laughing and then a scream. I looked at the bushes and there was Max, Emo-boy, Angel, _Nudge_i mean what kinda names that, Gazzy and Iggy. Their eyes widened all except the blind kid. Max put her hands over Angels and Nudges eyes and then looked towards Emo-boy with wide eyes. He got the message and covered Gazzy's eyes.

_Fang _and Max looked towards me again but made sure to keep there eyes on my face. "Would you mind getting dressed?" Fang asked politely to me. I cocked an eyebrow up at him. I grinned and shrugged, then phased. Max and Emo-boy let go of the kids faces and they all got in fighting positions. Max and Angel gasped at the same time. Fang frowned and cocked his head to the side but never moved from his fighting position. Iggy the blind one didn't move at all through any of this. He was looking majorly pissed-off...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled at Max, making me growl. His eyes grew wide. "Holy crap, is it the big wolf you told me about?" Max nodded then must have noticed he couldn't see cause without taking her eyes of me she mumbled 'yeah'. Emo boy saw my girl staring at me and clicked his fingers in front of her face. I growled at him. Then took a slow step towards Max. He got back in his fighting position and then the little boy frowned. Max took a slow step towards me and i took a couple more till we were right by each other, she leaned down so that her face was by mine, smiled making me smile. But then she whispered Puppy in my ear. I pouted before turning around, just in time to see Rebecca throwing herself off the side of the cliff.

Some of the family behind me gasped and someone screamed ZOMG! all over the forest. I turned to face them with wide eyes. One of my Pack just died, because i was to busy freaking _flirting!_ The family turned towards Max the little girl blond girl, Angel walked up to Max and Begged "PLEASE MAX! PLEASE!" She shook her head at everyone who asked.I faced the floor and was surprised when a couple of tears dropped from my face. I howled with everything in my lungs, knowing the Pack would come.

There was three children around Max now and she looked like she was in pain. She looked at me and she must have seen my tear tracks because two seconds later she turned towards the cliff and yelled FINE! I hadn't heard anyone fall into the water yet maybe she got caught on the way down. I looked at the ground and when i looked back up Max was running towards the edge of the cliff. Oh my freaking GOD!

**Okay, did you like? I chose character death, but there is more death - or yeah know if she dies cause i dunno weather Rebecca should or not! LOL! REVIEW! who would you like to see dead? Who's POV? Who do you think is going to die?**

**~BerBlack X**


	7. I can hear everyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own :( awww.. To bad well i am thankful for those who reviewed. **

OoO

**Max POV! (finally!)**

They wanted me to jump of the edge of a cliff which in all fairness is damn fine but when you decide to jump, you honestly DO NOT want a big fat puppy on your back. I jumped off the edge of the cliff to save the girl, and the guy - Jacob, that had morphed into a puppy was running after me. I mean whats his deal! So before i could get my wings out he jumped on my back. I think he was trying to pull me back up - in reality he WAS NOT helping in anyway what so ever! I try to shrug him off but he's latched to my back, his rough nails digging in my side. I heard his slight whimper as we hit the water stomach first. My breath was beaten out of me by the weight of the hound.

I got about a foot under before the puppy let me go. I swam to the top, took a _good_ deep breath before thinking how stupid i was, _gawd_i can freaking swim underwater - i have gills! I swam underneath the water, that girl was down here somewhere, am gonna find her sooner or later. I would just rather sooner. The suicidal bitch! Fang must be worried freaking sick, he's going to rip wolf boy into little tiny shreds, and I'm going to freaking help! The thought alone pained me, and i have no idea why, but it did like when you think of nails down a whiteboard! I took a deep breath of salty sea water and swam deeper until i come across a tall, slender figure floating ever so slowly down to the bottom. Her hair was whipped around her head like a halo. I rushed to her and took the heavy girl into my arms. As cold as the water was she was BOILING!

I felt for a pulse, but found none. My body was shaking violently and i knew it wasn't doing any good for me or the girl i held in my arms. I struggled to swim to the shore but i _sure_did, when i got there, nine people rushed to me two of the people took the limp body from me. I have no idea who. I think it was Jacob the puppy, who was now clothed and human and a tanned man who looked fairly like ' The Jacob' himself. I could only make out silhouettes now. Everything jumbled together. I closed my eyes and thought about what has happened today.

We meet a wolf, no we meet a werewolf named Jacob. We meet his Imprintee and her Mom. We found out vampires do exist but if we like are life's _alive _we shouldn't talk about or try to find out about them. We meet Charlie and Mom again, Mom was happy to meet me and Ella, my half sister - well she was freaking UNBEARABLE - literally that's when we went for a walk, yep a _walk _because apparently we can't fly in Forks _or _La Push because of them stupid _bears _who are actually werewolf's! And i say a big WHATEVER to that.

I opened my eyes only to squeeze them shut again - the florescent lights _killed _my eyes. I blinked a couple of times before realising i have an audience around my bed or wherever i was. My eyes flew open and i sat up quickly. Fang, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Jacob, that guy from the beach, some other really pale guys and Iggy all stared at me - Wait what? Iggy staring _at _me, he's blind he stares at your hair not you eyes. He grinned sheepishly at me before nodding at something behind me. I looked behind me only to find a white headboard. I frowned before it dawned on me. White, Iggy can see in white. Then i looked back and frowned again i had something in my arm, something like an I.V - Wait OMG!

"FANG, SO HELP YOU GOD, YOU DID NOT PUT _ME_ IN A HOSPITAL - LET THEM CHANGE _MY _CLOTHES AND THEN PROD ON _MY _BODY WITH NEEDLES!" I screamed at him. All the people around my bed were either frowning, looking around to make sure nurses had heard or taking 15 steps away from me and Fang - who i was currently glaring at - take my advice i would highly advise the walk away one. My flock, minus fang who was frowning, were slowly backing away from us. Some of the pale ones were frowning others stepping away. I caught sight of Renesmee, who was being carried by a pale faced, bronze haired man. I looked at all the people around my bed - half of them i had _never _seen before, before glaring back at Fang.

Then i felt sad again as i looked over his shoulder and caught sight of the girl i _didn't _save. She was on a breathing machine and her heart beat didn't look to good. _Way _too fast. I lay back and pouted. Fang and Jacob were the two either side of my bed, the Flock - minus Fang - were sitting on the seats on the opposite side of the room. The pale ones, Bella and Renesmee were sitting on the seats near the window now, wow they move fast and the other tanned boy was standing by Jacob.

I felt someone prod at my mind, i looked around until my eyes landed on Angel. "Not now." Was all i said before lying back down on my not-so-soft pillow. I closed my eyes but i could still feel the prodding. "That's not me Max..." Angel said, she wouldn't lie about that. I looked at one person at a time until i landed on The bronze headed man, holding the Brat, AKA. Renesmee. The pain got worse when i looked at him. I put my thumb and my finger on the bridge of my nose and said. "Mind-reader." Matter-of-factly **(A/n - I do not care if that is not a word! LOL!) .** I opened my eyes and his looked like they were gonna go POP _any _second! Someone cleared their throat, i was about to tell them they should go see a doctor about that, when the beautifulest white-coat (**DOCTOR!) **i have _ever _seen walked up to me.

He pushed fang out of the way and got out an needle, before i could say or do anything he'd put it in my arm, near my shoulder. I felt woozy and like i was floating - not flying, just floating.

"Max?" Fang asked in a hushed voice, he sounded close next to my ear close. I closed my eyes and took a sniff of the air around me it smelt of Fang and Jacob and rain and other things nice! I opened my eyes and with a big smile at Fang, his eyes widened dramatically - like in those comics, i like comics there fun to read. And _then _i draw moustaches on them! Fang looked at the white-coat and glared. "Its just morphine to make the pain go away, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen and these - he point at the Whites behind him - are my family." I cracked up laughing then, and everyone looked at me. _GAWD DAMN _i love morphine. I was laughing hysterically now, at myself remembering what i did last time i done this! I looked at Fang with a grin and flicked him. I lay back down and laughed a bit more.

OoO

***three and a half hours later***

**Max POV**

My head i still a little shaky and i can't remember half i had done only a few hours ago. I kept my eyes shut enjoying the sound of the heart monitor going _Beep...Beep...Beep, Beep...Beep...Beep. _Its been doing that pattern for a while now. I was faintly aware of someone Else's shaky breathing - but just guessed it had been Rebeccas the girl in the coma. The one i _tried _to save! I signed heavily. "Max, are you awake... Cause if you are then i just I'm sorry for jumping on you - but i was scared that you would die, and i don't want that. I really don't because well see. I already lost one..." I opened my eyes quickly blinking several times before my eyes got used to the light. Jacobs worried eyes looked down at me, he frowned deeply. "Max?" His voice much more awake now. I shook my head, must have been a dream.

_She looks tired... I wonder weather Jasper's busy tonight... Whats up with Renesmee... Why is all the emotions high... Omg i hate waiting for Max to wake up... She looks sooo hot!... Is she really going to die?... Will the doctor's come and get us already... OMG NOOO!... She's not really dead, its a lie its all a lie... OMG I WANT TO WAKE UP, LET ME OUT! _I gasped and gripped my head tightly. I could hear them, _feel _them in my head, i could hear them talking. Hear all their devastation from everyone in this building. The puppy touched my arm, and i felt a flash of energy go through my skin, crawl underneath me, when it reached my brains all i could do was gasp as one bad experience was shown to me as the other was gone.

Vampires...Renesmee...Bella...Werewolf's...Edward...The Pack...Sam...Being alpha...ME?... All his bad and good memories flooded me, smothered me. I wanted the earth to swallow me. I looked at Jacobs hand and growled at it. It was took from me quickly. I sobbed into the pillow until i fell asleep again - only i didn't.

_**'Renesmee, you can be strong, you can do this. You can go back down there but there's only two options, both you are unwilling to take. Join me, be a GOD!' A pretty red head screamed at her. I waited in the bushes of the clearing, waiting, listening....**_

OoO

**Hey guys, kind of a filler! Sorry about this... I really had a few idea's and then i thought what the heck and put my first idea up, sooo... PLEASE REVIEW! I know, I know short chapter. Promise that the next one will be longer! Had a busy few days. Lots of homework... 7 Hours of flipping school and then lastly lack of sleep... *YAWN* I must go because my fish wont stop staring at me! The eason this chapter lacks detail is because Max is tired and not really paying attention... IDEAs are welcome! **

**~Berblack X**


	8. Betrayal

**Sorry for not updating for a while - but lots of schoolwork, and my RE and math teachers are getting ANGRY at me not doing the homework's or not taking the notes correctly... and i had no idea of what to write about because i only had 3 reviews :(.... Read **FANG: A Maximum Ride **novel a couple of days ago all i can say is OMFG(And - i hate you Fang) but i guess... I also fell totally in LOVE with Dylan!  
DISCLAIMER: Do not own - don't sue me!  
****Max you should sooo kill Dr G-H and Angel.... Oh-Uh said **_**way **_**to many spoilers if you live in England, Ireland, Scotland or Wales... I am sorry? i guess... **

**Okay i now hate my laptop - i did the whole story and just now it come up with a 'We MUST reset your computer' and then it went blank like five minutes after i wrote it, and their will be LOTS of mistakes because of that, i am trying to rush for you but it is going to take extra time SORRY!**

**TTFN**

**OoO**

_Why does conscience desert me  
And tell me that I am wrong,  
When evil lies before me and not within? - _Frank P. Whyte

**Renesme POV**

I still felt warm after hearing Jacobs voice - but his words left me cold inside. _'I wish i could love you?' _What the hell is going on? I feel like crap and i cant hear or see anything anymore. At first i was slightly aware of the outside world, but know all i can do is _feel. _At first it was so nice and calm and _light _now i think I'm in hell, i must be. Jacob doesn't love me, i can't see or hear anything, and I'm all alone. A bright white light was starting to light up the blackness that was smothering me, i already felt it. Love. It was surrounding me, as the light got closer i could faintly see a shadow in it. I wasn't alone here, in this big black place - where ever that 'Place' was.

The shadow got closer, and then a woman stepped from the _blinding _white light. She looked, well, amazing. Her curves where perfect - not to many to make her look fat, but enough. She had a spot-clear face, a bit like me. Her blood-red lips were pulled up into a big smile. Red hair fell to her shoulders in perfect corkscrew curls and her green eyes had orange swirls that swam around her iris's. Her walk was graceful and her skin tan, she wasn't a vampire. I sniffed the air around me. Nope, not a werewolf.

The woman had reached me now and the light surrounding me was filling me with love, overpowering me even. "Hello Renesmee, my name is Persephone. Do you know why you are here reborn esteemed?" Persephone asked lovingly, everything felt more light now and i was filled with love and hope. I was faintly aware that Persephone meant 'Dazzlingly bright' and was also a name of a Greek god, which kind of rounded her up. Reborn esteemed is also the meaning of my name, this information is all thanks to one of my 'phases' as Mom called them. Persephone's voice was also amazing, i didn't even think Alice's sing-song voice could beat it.

"B-because no-one loves me? Or I'm dead? Or blacked out? Or going crazy? Or...?" I rambled through everything i could think of - mostly because i really did feel unloved! Even with the blanket of love surrounding me - i felt _so _alone! Persephone looked at me sympathetically, she must know something i don't! "W-why am i here?"

"My child - you were born so special, so amazingly. Your mother died for you, give in to the human world to live in the vampire one. You must be so sad down their, being there, _aging _there." She said aging like it was unnatural. Well i guess for me it kinda was, i wonder if she ages? "You live in a world so different from were you _really _belong, so far away from your destiny. We could be amazing together, so magical, all you have to do is give in to them." I frowned, wondering were the heck she was trying to take this. Even though i was alone and felt unloved, my mouth was pulled up in a smile. I could feel her coming up to something big but had no idea what, and honestly, i HATE surprises! "T..that doesn't answer my question." I mumbled mostly to myself but loud enough for her to hear.

"You're here because i called you, destiny was waiting in you Reborn Esteemed i just let it free! You were at your weakest point... But enough there. There is something more about you, something amazing. You were meant to born - well you were _never _meant to be born. But thanks to us, Reborn Esteemed, you can be reborn like you were supposed to be." Now i knew she was building up to something - she wants me to be REBORN! what the hell is up with this woman is she kidding with all the destiny this and weakest point tha.. Wait a second? weakest point? I looked up just in time to see her eyes go wide with excitement and her grin become almost smug.

''Renesmee, you can be strong, you can do this. You can go back down there but there's only two options, both you are unwilling to take. Join me, be a GOD!'' I took in this information slowly - not that Persephone, who's hair was wild and her eyes were diluted black with what i hoped was excitement and not anger, would know. She took hardly any notice of my confusion and held out her hand. "Hold my hand Reborn, join me and the others." She extended a hand to me and i hesitated slightly, she didn't look evil or anything. As quickly as my body would let me, i grabbed her hand and we were in a forest. "The place we were just now was like a.. waiting room. This is were people in coma's come. Your not in a coma though don't worry Reborn Esteemed." I was getting pretty hacked of at that name, i don't want to be Reborn and you know what i honestly don't feel that honoured at the moment.

"Persephone?" I asked quietly - hoping she would hear me, because i was so confused. She inclined her head slightly so i took it as a yes. I guess its question time! "Okay then - 1. Why was i at my weakest point. 2. Who are you and why do you want me to be a god. And 3. Will i see my family again?" I started quite intimidating for me but it ended in a slight whimper when i thought of not being with Mom and Dad, my family and Jacob. I remember the last time i saw Jacob and what i last heard his beautiful voice tell me. '_I wish i could love you.' _I kept ringing through my head.

"One is a something i wont go to deep into, for you own good. Well it has something to do with the imprint with the werewolf. Something happened there, I'm not going to tell you because i really don't want you to be hur-" I talked over loudly so she knew i **wanted **to know. And i do so..  
"I don't care about my feelings at the moment, please tell me the truth." I begged her.  
"Fine... The imprinter has re-imprinted. With another hybrid, like yourself it is not entirely human but is more so than you. This is what made the new imprints... connection stronger. You weren't supposed to function without his love for you. We _made _you from his love. But the science, today is better than the science that once was. You weren't made to actually born to _live_ Reborn Esteemed. You were born to survive." I frowned again, so i wasn't made to live... and Jacob doesn't love me?

"Jacob..." I mumbled, my world fell apart. It felt like i was dying. Even the love that come from the _God _in front of me couldn't help it. "Number two and three...?" I was looking for a destruction and it seemed like the best one.  
"Well i am Persephone as you know. I am also a god as you may have guessed already. You are here to be a god to,even if you don't feel like one. We never thought that The Schools leftovers would come to _Forks._You were meant to be a Honoured Reborn, a beauty to the world. The Cullen's have taught you well but you are above them. You are smarter and more powerful than you could possibly imagine. You _will _see them one day Reborn but i can't say weather it will be for a good cause or not, but you will see them." I wonder what the school was - and i wonder what their leftovers are... wait a second.

"You said i had two options if i were to return home." She nodded. "Well what are the two?" Her orange swirly eyes stared at me and her perfect face was frowning slightly, she still looked amazing though.  
"They are...unwise options, but i guess i can tell you. choice one would be to return to your former body and live, unconsciously their until the werewolf stops loving you completely and your body stops functioning and you die. Or you return to your body unharmed but with the sacrifice of the werewolf. Are you willing to choice _any _of them?" Persephone was looking at me and the sadness in her eyes made me want to run away from her gaze but i couldn't - not after what she'd done for me.  
"Thank you Persephone, thank you for bringing me here - for letting me _live _and i appreciate that you want for me what is best but are sure there is no other way?" With this she smirked at me - a full on nut job smirk and then i knew, i knew what the only other choice was. And i was ready for it when she told me.

With that she leaned towards me and whispered "Kill the schools leftovers. I'll let you back into your own body then you have three days to kill them - or you know, find out who they are - and if you don't we'll take you and we have full permission to do whatever we want to you and your werewolf. Got that?" Persephone whispered harshly in my ear, but it didn't scare me. I just laughed, i didn't like the thought of killing someone. But it was better than killing Jacob himself. I nodded eagerly at her and she grinned back. A earsplitting scream came crumbling back to me - waking me, forcing me into my own body - not that i was resisting much. When i felt myself drift into my actual body i opened my eyes, only to find chaos.

***

**So sorry for not updating sooner and for this being a extra short chapter (for the time i had anyway.)But i think i have a slight case of writers block or something EXTREMELY like it, because when i looked at my story i just went 'HUH?' then went and did what i NEVER do, cleaned my room! ; ) sorry for the cliffhanger!!**

**~Berblack XxX  
I swear to you i **_**will **_**never leave it that long again So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. So, what are you?

**Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger - just i don't plan my storys - i just write it as it comes! So i can't promise it wont be another cliffhanger! :' ) ENJOY!**

**Special thanks to My Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own either series! *Crys***

**~Berblack X**

**OoO**

_Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore - _Evanescence

**OoO**

**Jacobs P.O.V**

The _beep...beep...beep _of the machine on both Rebecca and Max's was annoying yet oddly calming. Max had been out for the past three hours, mumbling and muttering confusing things that make little sense to me. ''I gonna... school.... fly.... flock. .... see'' She muttered softly, i didn't catch half of the words that she said. Max sighed heavily, she looked sad, and i found myself trying to make her feel better. I began talking to her, ''Max, are you awake... Cause if you are then i just I'm sorry for jumping on you - but i was scared that you would die, and i don't want that. I really don't because well see. I already lost one..'' I thought about Bella and how close we had been once. Well she's a vampire now. Her eyes flashed open and she blinked a couple of times, I frowned down at her. How did she wake up so quick, Carl-vamp said she'd be out for a couple more hours. "Max?" I asked her shocking myself at how loud i had said it, the silence had made me talk in a whisper before.

Max shock her head, frowning at something. A minute or two later her eyes went wide and she gasped, gripping her head like she wanted to rip it off. I touched her arms slightly and felt currents of electricity run up my arm. She was screaming when she looked at my hand and growled, i removed it quickly. Max put her head on her pillow, still screaming. Carl-vamp came running in at a human speed then, trying to keep Max awake - with little luck, she was **out!**The pillow was soaked with her tears, i hated seeing her in pain. Max's family come running in then, a little to fast to be human. Well i knew they weren't human, because i imprinted on her.

The little girl that said her name was Angel, looked up at me in confusion, that soon turned to shock. She looked at Max and gasped. "MAX!" I frowned at her, whats up with the kid. Angel turned to me her eyes burning with fury, I know - I'm a werewolf and all but - this girl scared the shit out of me. "This is your fault - were gonna die, because you IMPRINTED on Max!" The emo-boy turned to her from his place by her head. Embry, Paul and Sam, who had decide to come visit, run in then, confusion clear in there face. Angel growled at them to, they blinked in shock at the girls reaction.  
"What Angel?" Fang asked, his eyes panicked. What the hell is it with paronide family's? The Cullen's come running in then - at a human pace obviously. how the hell did they find out?

_Mind reader - werewolf! _I looked at Edward with a confused gaze, and when did he learn to talk back? _Not the _vampire _idiot! _I frowned again and looked back down at the angry girl. The look in her eye was annoyed and i wondered how she knew about the vampires...  
"WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled at me. I sighed, oh great here comes the big bad mind reader that now has another sidekick...

"Suush!" Carlisle said, the panic was obvious in his eyes, Angel smiled at him sweetly, then winked. Edward stifled a laugh, but chuckled under his breath. When Max chuckled slightly we all turned to face a crazy looking Max. She was sitting up, but swaying and her eyes and smile were wide, and, i hate to say it, but _scary._

"Max?'' Everyone of the paranoid family, but the little Blondie asked. She looked at me, her eyes filled with hate, but why? "My. Name. Is. Angel. And. We. Have. A. Reason. To. Be. Paranoid. Thanks. To. You. WEREWOLF!" She screamed at me, earning gasps off of the Cullen's and my pack. "_Angel._" Max said, sounding less crazy. She and _Angel _glared at me then. Strange... They **both** can read minds, that must be annoying, its also very weird. Before i even knew what i was doing, i was asking them the question i have wanted to all day.

"What _are _you?" I sounded more confused then ever. Scratch that, i **was** more confused then ever! 6 pairs of eyes turned to me, anger and curiosity bubbling in there eyes.  
"How much do you know?" The leader, my Max asked me. A growl bubbled from her chest, and when carlisle reached out to adjust the IV she pulled her hand away, looking scared. Did he do something to her? "No, he never - no piss off!" She snapped. Her eyes flickered to Nessie then, who was half conscious, still not aware of the world, i suppose.

"ITS HER!" She growled at Nessie. "SHE'S THE VAMPIRE!" Max screamed, Carlisle covered her mouth with his hand and gasped, Max had sat up and was ready to jump off the bed. She screamed louder then before then, earning shouts from her family. Angel and Edward gasped, staring at each other, Angel growled at Edward and, he, Edward Cullen, the vampire took a step back.

He frowned slightly and looked down at her, his head tilted. "Did you do that?" Angel grinned sheepishly at him. Iggy was looking around confused look on his child like face. "What is going on?" Then the little boy, Gazzy, jumped up and whispered something in his ear. His eyes went wide and he ran to an angry looking Maxs side. Fang was standing next to Carl-vamp and shouting at him to let her go. "LET HER GO!" He screamed again.

Sam was trying to pull me out the room, but i was staying put. Right then in front of my own eyes, the emo-kid, Fang, pulled Carlisle of a screaming Max and threw him at his family. Esme gasped and run to him. "What the hell?" Emmett asked to Jasper, who just gulped and shook his head. This must be hard on him, he has to cope with all the high emotions.

Fang went to calm Max, but she cowered from his hand, scared of it. What the hell happened to her? Angel bared her teeth at me. "YOU HAPPENED!" She screeched. Max was now pulling the IV out and growling at Nessie. Edward, who was holding her, was backing up looking at a frowning Carlisle. Nessie seemed to be awake now, but looked confused, she followed Edwards gaze down at Carlisle who had stopped breathing, and was staring at a furious Max.

Her gaze then followed Carl-vamps. She gaped and jumped down, cussing under her breath. Nessie looked at me with an evil look on her face, it was so unfamiliar that what she did next made me jump, she snarled. The loudest one that had ever come from her, even when we were talking with the Volturi. She smirked and gazed at Max, "You think your _so _strong don't you? Well, there is were your wrong. Your just The Schools left overs!" Max's family tensed and those sitting down stood up.  
"Who are you?" Carl-vamp asked. Nessie and Max looked at him with a grin of pure hate.  
"Your worst enemy, vamp!" Max answered. Fang put a hand on her forearm, trying to pull her back down on the bed, causing Max to scream again. This time i shoved Sam's arm of my shoulder and jumped at Emo-boy.

Max stop jumping and lunged at Nessie, Bella, being the newest one born jumped at Max, growl low in her chest. Edward looked just as angry as she was and if it wasn't for Jasper throwing calm emotions our way, we'd **all** be dead! Max and Bella both fought well, Max threw Bella at a wall, blocking the kicks she was getting. I heard footsteps leading to the door and Carlisle obviously did too because he got up and ran to grab Bella. He held onto her and even through her kicks and punches, held on. He looked **mad**, I'd never seen Carlisle like that, he'd always been the 'lets make peace' one, but now, now he looked like a proper vampire.

Something by Edward caught my eyes, i looked at the evil grin on Nessie's face and i gasped, she wanted this, she _knew! _She looked right into my eyes and laughed. Edward looked at her with a frown but his head snapped up when a ''NO'' echoed from Alice. I looked at her and about half a second later, i smelt it, i smelt the metallic smell of blood, okay so this isn't good, we're stuck in a small, stuffy room full of hungry vampire. seven eyes darkened, four growls erupted from the wolves, Sam, me, Paul and Embry.

Jasper, Bella and _all_ of the Cullen's, even Carlisle weren't breathing, there eyes away from the blood that was coming from Max's forearm. Only Jasper didn't look like he was gonna last long. His eye's hovered over her arm, he took a deep breath....


	10. Fire and EVIL Jasper!

**Okay, so new record NO reviews.... Nice, well the longer you take to review, the longer it is to write! Well i want blab, i made the promise to my fans that i would quit no matter what, but am pretty miffed!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, please don't sue!**

**OoO**

**Max's POV**

I knew it, i was dead, or i was going to be dead. Her eye's had gone black with hate after she had scratched me, i thought it was hate anyway, but 'Carl-vamp' pulled her from me, they weren't breathing and growls and a 'NO' filled the room. I decided i was fed up of guessing and that i was going to read a couple of minds, it hurt, because i couldn't control the misery, i hurt because i _felt _it. Angel looked a little dizzy, probably from all the thoughts in my head. The were wolfs looked like they wanted to faze right there, there shaky thing that apparently happens before they faze, was going overtime!

I looked at the Cullen's, but there eyes were averted from me, facing the floor or walls, i noticed that there eye's were black as coal and seeked one of there minds from the hundreds spinning around in my head. I came Across one, Renesmees, that bitch!  
_Oh god, I've __**never **__been tempted by blood, i need to kill her! I have to, for my life, for Jake's! _

I wondered why i was bleeding before looking at my arm, that had blood seeping from my forearm. I gasped quietly, yeah, I'm strong but there's seven hungry vampires in this room, two of who hate my guts.

I looked up at my flock, and saw them froze, looking at the Cullen's. ''shit.'' I heard Fang whisper. He jumped up from under a shaking Jacobs, form and stood in front of me, like _he_ was going to be able to stop them. I noticed that my flock were following Fang's actions and running to my side.

''Carlisle!'' Jacob shouted. I wondered what they we're shouting at him for but i guessed it was because the were wolfs were close to phasing, i looked over Fangs shoulder and saw that the southern dude, Jasper, had started to breath deeply, smiling like a crazy guy! His nostrils flared and he looked straight at me, i felt my eye's widen. Crap! He's gonna kill me, apparently the 'eye's widening' look was pushing him over the edge because before anyone could act he was in front of Fang. Grinning like a idiot at him he leaned forward and whispered something like 'you are _so _gay' which pissed me off, because Fang was definitely not gay. Apparently this pissed Fang off to because, instead of being sneaky, went to punch him straight in the face. Jasper moving at what i guessed was top speed, backed up and threw him against a wall.

The next thing happened fast, a lot of things happened. There was banging on the door, yelling from the other side, Jasper had threw most of the still shaking were wolfs against the same wall, he had threw Fang, flatting him against the floor as they fell on him, i would have laughed any other time, but right now **wasn't **any other time! Instead, i yelled, i knew that the vampire's couldn't help me, they we're fighting there own demons, so i screamed at my flock to shift there butts and i was gonna fight the Vampire!

He grinned as i said this, whispering ''I _so _wanted to fight you!" before flying at me, i moved to the side quickly though, round-house kicking him in the ribs, if an eraser or human, it would broken a couple of ribs, but as this was a vampire i was fighting, he didn't even falter. He kicked me against the wall instead, but, his mistake was to kick me against the wall with the window. I ran to the window, limping slightly, trying to get some distance between me and this animal. I loved the adrenalin and all, but this was to much! Jasper had other ideas though, because when i got to the window he was waiting there, sadistic grin on his face.

"You going somewhere chicken?" I blinked at his words, chicken? chicken? I got angrier then i already was at his words, i screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged at him, the last thing i heard was his sickly laugh. Then i felt it, his fangs, my throat. I felt his fangs break my skin, my blood running down my shoulders, disappearing and diluting into his venom, i heard a laugh, i heard screams, but all i could do was struggle beneath him. I felt my heart slow, i felt myself fade from the outside world, the last words i could get out before the fire got me were 'fang' and then i felt his fangs be removed from my neck, but my heart was still beating, someone was shaking me, all i could do was rest into the arms that were holding me up, i heard someone being ordered about, i heard screams from lots of people. I felt the wet tears pour down my face, but all i could do was scream, and i sure did, i hated showing my pain. But it hurt _so _much, worse then the tests at The School, worse then living on the run, i just wanted Fang to hold me and make me better again.

I was going to die, i always knew them poets knew **nothing** about death, saying how peaceful it is. This isn't peaceful, after this has to be death, god, i freaking welcome it! please, if there's a freaking god out there, let me die quick! _please _was my last thought before i sunk into a fiery swirl. My heart was beating frantically, screams echoed through the room. Angel, my Angel was screaming my name, all i could do was scream back, i tried to stop crying, for my flock, to keep them strong...

Angel, baby if your listening, i love you, you'll always be my baby. Tell the others to stay strong for me, tell them that Max will watch them from heaven, because i swear i go to hell, i will seek out god and personally put a fist into his face, and tell them if i catch them being bad, I'll make sure they go to hell. Tell Fang to look after you guys, tell him i love him, and that i would have loved to have settled at my moms, you **have **to go to my mom's baby, you got that? Good. Bye baby got to go. I thought all this to my baby and let myself be taken by the fire.

**OoO**

**Sorry the chapters so short be it only worked like this, because you know SURPRISE! Uh-huh so i noticed you didn't like cliff hangers XP so i done a cliff hanger... please review!**


End file.
